Before the Underwater Kiss
by annabetheverdeen1
Summary: Annabeth reflecting on her feelings about Luke, Percy, the war, the losses, the past, and the present through her thoughts and through song, not knowing that her life would change because she decided to make Percy a cupcake. One-Shot. Percabeth. (Realized formatting was wrong. Fixed)(Oh and for the guest who reviewed my last version..No need for the attitude. You, guest, were rude)


The first time I saw him...

I remember it perfectly. We, Chiron and I, heard a ruckus outside the property line. Considering we were expecting him for quite some time, we had a pretty good guess of who it could be. I, to put it bluntly, was excited. This new kid, Percy, could have been my ticket to see the outside world for the first time in a long time. Little did I know that it, no, he would change my life. I started to run when I heard an agonizing roar. When I got to the big house I saw a humanoid body fall to the ground after dragging a not so humanoid body up the hill. He was holding a cylindrical type thing, clutching it, as if it was a life line. It wasn't until a few years ago that I understood why he wouldn't let it go. It was a spoil of war that he had payed for the hard way, or so he thought. I stood over him, seeing a flash of beautiful sea green before his eyes closed. If I hadn't had gone over to see what was going on over the hill, my life would've been a lot safer and easier but I wouldn't have fallen for the boy with the green eyes.

Today was the day that we defeated Kronos. The day Luke died. The day Selena died. The day I became an architect. The day Percy turned down immortality for reasons unknown. I now know that I never loved Luke romantically, it was always platonic. And loose a love to a fate worse than death... I had thought it was Luke. I thought the prophecy applied to him and I lost him to Kronos. I was wrong... It had applied to Percy, that Seaweed Brain. I had lost him to Rachel. I guess I got him back, since of course, Rachel is oracle. The moment I saw that green mist come out of Rachel's body, I was ecstatic. I had lost Percy but got him back. I was always jealous of Rachel but not for the reasons most would think. I was jealous that she got to spend time with Percy and without having to worry about their impending doom. She got to spend time with him while he was relaxed and...normal. I think that, now, that she is an oracle, we could be good friends.

We were at the camp fire. The orange flames burning high and bright. Representing the enthusiasm, fascination, happiness, creativity, determination, attraction, success, encouragement, and stimulation the entire camp was feeling. I was sitting on a mahogany colored log closest to the fire. The warmth of the tended fire filling me with an unbelievably soon comforting feeling. My brother's, Malcolm, arm around one shoulder while he was talking to a few guys in the Hephaestus cabin. I was sitting there gazing at Hestia tending the flames, smiling when she winked at me when Chiron trotted on stage. His grin was no smaller than anyone else's. "Since it's a special occasion, special people will be leading the sing along!" He announced. Oh no...Not everyone knows this but apparently I'm a great singer. The people that are aware of this talent would be, Chiron, my brothers and sisters and finally my mother, Athena. I never even told Percy. I have a sneaking suspicion, though, that he knows that I can sing. Cough Cough Malcolm Cough. "Without further ado I present to you the Athena Cabin, lead by their cabin leader Annabeth Chase!" Chiron announced. I audibly sighed, though it was drowned out by the cheering of the campers around me. I didn't even try to complain. My secret is out. People always forget that my mother is also a goddess of the arts but I'm sure they realize that now. I get up, slowly; dreading the inevitable. What would I possibly sing?

I glance towards Thalia's pine and see the Golden Fleece; glittering in the moonlight and that's when I know what I'm going to sing. The fleece reminded me of all the adventures I got to go on with Percy. The time when we retrieved the lightning bolt. Polyphemus's island. Holding up the sky. Mt. St. Helens. The kiss. Those two weeks he went missing. The song I began writing during that time period. Him saying he wanted to bring Rachel on the quest. Me finishing the chorus to the song. I know what I'm going to sing. I finally reach the stage. I step onto it and walk toward the mic. I scan the crowd. I spotted Thalia, smiling at me surrounded by her Huntresses. Grover sitting in the grass with Juniper. Clarisse and Chris holding hands on a log. Rachel talking with a few Nyiads. Nico at the edge of the tree line, on the borderline of the shadows so I can just make out a smile tugging at his lips. I can't seem to spot Percy, though. I look around and suddenly I see something moving. I realize it's Percy coming from the direction of the beach. He has on a dazzling smile, his green eyes sparkling, beautiful. I face towards the general crowd. "Hey. Apparently I'll be leading the sing along tonight. I'll start it off slow. Something I wrote a while back. It's called Human. I hope you like it." I say into the mic. I start pulling sheets out of my pockets. Music sheets. I give them to Eli and Malcolm my instrument players for tonight. They look at me oddly. I give them a tight smile before returning to the mic. I take a deep breath, closing my eyes. When I open them I see all my friends smiling at me; Percy's being the widest in his place next to Grover. Suddenly I hear the music start playing softly in the background.

I can hold my breath  
I can bite my tongue  
I can stay awake for days  
If that's what you want  
Be your number one  
I can fake a smile  
I can force a laugh  
I can dance and play the part  
If that's what you ask  
Give you all I am

I can do it  
I can do it  
I can do it

[Chorus]  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
I'm only human, yeah

[Verse 2]  
I can turn it on  
Be a good machine  
I can hold the weight of worlds  
If that's what you need  
Be your everything

I can do it  
I can do it  
I'll get through it

[Chorus]  
But I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
I'm only human, yeah

[Bridge]  
I'm only human  
I'm only human  
Just a little human

I can take so much  
Until I've had enough

[Chorus]  
'Cause I'm only human  
And I bleed when I fall down  
I'm only human  
And I crash and I break down  
Your words in my head, knives in my heart  
You build me up and then I fall apart  
'Cause I'm only human, yeah

I wrote this song about Percy. I was trying to convey that I would try to do anything; be anything for him. The chorus I wrote when he got back. I realized that I'm only human not an immortal. I can only take so much and him wanting to bring Rachel on our, my, quest was something that I couldn't take as a human with valid emotions. I never meant for him to hear it. I never meant for anyone to hear it, in fact. I write songs as an escape goat. They help me control my emotions; not cry or break down. This is one of my favorites that I have written. I finished the song. I had closed my eyes on the last line, fearing I might get emotional. I opened my eyes to find everyone either with their mouths agape or smiling. Then all of a sudden they were all on their feet clapping; cheering. I smiled a small smile and cleared my throat. "Thank you." I told them. I was about to get off the stage when a few Aphrodite campers pushed me back up the steps. They winked at me. Of course they would get what that song was about. They understood that I just confessed my not so hidden feelings for Percy. "Do you want to here another one?" I asked the crowd all the while cursing myself for being so stupid. Whoops and cheers were heard. I guess I wasn't so bad. I saw Chiron in the crowd. He was smiling and looked so much younger. He was looking at me like he used to when I was 7. The old times with him and Luke. I know what song I'm going to sing. I wrote while Percy was apparently becoming invincible. It was about Luke. At the moment I was so mad at him. Now I realize that it was true in some ways. "This is another original song. It's called warrior." I tell the crowd. I'm hoping Apollo is watching me and is telling the band what to play. I guess he is because the music starts playing. I close my eyes for a few seconds. I open them and immediately start singing.

This is a story that I've never told  
I gotta get this off my chest to let it go  
I need to take back the light inside you stole  
You're a criminal  
And you steal like you're a pro

All the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I was broken and bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than ive ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you cant get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Out of the ashes,I'm burning like a fire  
You can save your apologies, you're nothing but a liar  
I've got shame, I've got scars  
That I'lll never show  
I'm a survivor  
In more ways than you know

Cause all the pain and the truth  
I wear like a battle wound  
So ashamed so confused, I'm not broken, or bruised

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
Im a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

There's a part of me I can't get back  
A little girl grew up too fast  
All it took was once, I'll never be the same  
Now I'm taking back my life today  
Nothing left that you can say  
Cause you were never gonna take the blame anyway

Now I'm a warrior  
Now I've got thicker skin  
I'm a warrior  
I'm stronger than I've ever been  
And my armor, is made of steel, you can't get in  
I'm a warrior  
And you can never hurt me again

Nooo oooh yeaaah yeaah

You can never hurt me again

This time, unlike the former, I ended with my eyes open and watering. I blink fast flutters to get rid of the wetness. The crowd is all on their feet; clapping slowly, sadly. Every single person in that crowd has a somewhat accurate idea of what, who, this song is about. I try to find Thalia. When I spot her a lone tear rolls down her pale cheek. Her eyes are glittering which makes the blue come alive with all the same emotions I was projecting to the crowd. The flames are suddenly a low, dim black light almost unnoticeable in the dark night. Black is a color that symbolizes a restful emptiness, dread, and a bad memory. The flames seem very fitting. Chiron makes his way to the stage. He's scowling. He has taught so many heroes over the ages. He always says not to get too attached. I've always wondered though, how can someone not when you train them yourself and every time they learn something you taught them you can't help but feel a fatherly love towards them. Chiron loved Luke as a son like he loves me as a daughter. "Thank you, Annabeth. I'm sure we can all agree that was beautiful." Chiron says. The crowd just nods grimly. I smile a watery smile back at them. When Malcolm comes up on stage with the rest of my cabin to sing, I clamber towards the stairs that lead back to the ground. Today, August 18th, Luke died, Kronos was defeated, the prophecy was fulfilled, and Percy turned 16.

That's right. It's Percy's birthday. Not the best birthday someone can have. I think I'm going to go try to make it better.

I think I'll go make make him a cupcake.


End file.
